The present invention relates, in general, to methods of treating diseases resulting from interactions between immune complexes and Fc receptors. In particular, the present invention relates to methods of modulating the clearance of antibody-coated cells, viruses, or soluble antigens by inhibiting phagocytosis, and to methods of modulating the interaction of immune complexes with cellular or tissue Fc receptors. The invention also relates to the modulation of those immune reactions for which the reaction of antigen-antibody complexes with Fc receptors is an important initiating step.
Certain immunological disorders are characterized by a disturbance in the expression of monocyte or macrophage Fc (IgG) receptors. An increase in the number of Fc receptors can result from an increase in the level of Fc receptor mediators such as gamma interferon or infection or the release of bacterial products. A decrease in the number of Fc receptors that can bind IgG can result not only from a reduction in the actual number of functional receptors but also from the saturation of Fc receptors by immune complexes. In certain autoimmune diseases, such as systemic lupus erythematosus, levels of circulating immune complexes can be high and thus receptor saturation can occur.
In autoimmune diseases, the body""s mechanisms for distinguishing between itself and foreign invades malfunction. Typically, the body begins to make antibodies to certain parts of itself; these antibodies trigger the immune system which then destroys the tissue identified by the abnormal antibodies.
Autoimmune diseases have varied focal points of attack. The autoimmune hemolytic anemias represent a group of disorders in which individuals produce antibodies to one or more of their own erythrocyte membrane antigens. Coating of erythrocytes by the abnormal antibodies is followed by their clearance from the circulation by splenic macrophages and subsequent destruction in the spleen. Representative diseases in this class are immune hemolytic anemia, immune thrombocytopenic purpura and autoimmune neutropenia. Another type of autoimmune disease is the type represented by systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis. In these diseases, chronic inflammation is present in the joints, tendons, kidneys, lung, heart and other organs. In rheumatoid arthritis, for example, breakdown of joint cartilage into the synovial fluid of the joint is present in later stages of the disease. In systemic lupus erythematosus, however, cartilage or bone degradation is not usually found. Systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis are often present in conjunction with other types of autoimmune disease. In systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis, tissue destruction is associates with the presence of IgG-containing complexes in the circulation. It is believed that recognition of these complexes in tissues by cells having Fc receptors initiates or increases tissue destruction by macrophages and possibly other cells such as polymorphonuclear leukocytes in these tissues. Reaction with these Fc receptors initiates a range of immune-associated reactions that may harm body tissues in proximity to these Fc receptor bearing cells.
Diseases that involve the interaction of IgG-containing immune complexes with macrophage Fc receptors are often treated with corticosteroids, or immunosuppressants. These treatments can have diverse and serious side effects. The present invention offers alternative treatment approaches that can be used alone or in combination with more conventional drug therapies.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a method of modulating the clearance of antibody-coated cells or immune complexes, for example, by inhibiting the phagocytic potential of cells bearing Fc receptors.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide methods of regulating the clearance of immune complexes from a mammal. In addition, it is a specific object of the invention to provide a method of inhibiting the binding of immune complexes to membrane-bound Fc receptors (and/or inhibiting ingestion of such complexes), thereby inhibiting the sequelae of undesirable tissue damage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide constructs and compounds suitable for use in the above-described methods.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of preventing the phagocytosis of immune complexes (eg IgG-containing immune complexes) and/or the release of intracellular biologically active products by cells interacting with immune complexes. An example of the present method comprises introducing into phagocytic cells of the mammal that are in contact with the immune complexes (eg, IgG-containing immune complexes) an inhibitor of a kinase endogenous to the cells that activates an Fc receptor present at the membrane of the cells.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of preventing the clearance of immune complexes (eg, IgG-containing immune complexes) from a mammal that comprises introducing into hematopoietic cells (eg phagocytic cells) of the mammal that are in contact with the immune complexes a molecule that specifically prevents Fc receptor expression at the membrane of the cells.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of inhibiting the binding of immune complexes (eg, IgG-containing immune complexes) present in a mammal to membrane-bound Fc receptors. The method comprises introducing into the mammal a soluble Fc receptor that competes with the membrane-bound Fc receptor for binding to the immune complex. The introduction is effected under conditions such that binding of the immune complex to the membrane-bound Fc receptor is inhibited.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of inhibiting the phagocytic potential of a mammalian cell bearing an Fc receptor. The method comprises introducing into the cell a construct comprising, in the 5xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2 direction of transcription:
i) a promoter functional in the cell,
ii) a segment of double-stranded DNA the transcribed strand of which comprises a sequence complementary to endogenous mRNA encoding the Fc receptor, and
iii) a termination sequence (polyadenylation signal) functional in the cell. The construct is introduced under conditions such that the complementary strand is transcribed and binds to the endogenous mRNA thereby reducing expression of the Fc receptor and inhibiting the phagocytic potential of the cell.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be clear from the description that follows. It will be appreciate that the disclosure should be read in light of the teachings available in the art relating to the isolator and cloning of the classes of Fcxcex3 receptors (Fcxcex3RI, Fcxcex3RII and Fcxcex3 RIII) (see, for example, Allen- and Seed, Science 243:378 (1989); Hibbs et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:2240 (1988); J. Exp. Med. 166:1668 (1987); van de Winkle et al, FASEB J., 5:A964 (1991); Brooks et al, J. Exp. Med. 170:369 (1989); Stuart et al, EMBO J. 8:3657 (1989); Qui et al, Science 248:732 (1990); Simmons and Seed, Nature 333:568 (1988); see also, Schreiber et al, Clin. Immunol. Immunopath. 62:S66 (1992).